


[Podfic] The Hole

by Moiself



Series: [Podfic] Beardy & Burly [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Established Relationship, Inspired by Sheamus's Twitter, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Porn with Feelings, Read by the Author, Set before Raw Manchester - Nov 9th 2015, Shearrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiself/pseuds/Moiself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheamus takes Wade for a stroll down memory lane...or should that be lover's lane?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Hole

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Hole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578491) by [Moiself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiself/pseuds/Moiself). 



**Length:** 00:13:16

 **Mediafire:**[MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/?x4zcac0k08kcnx0) (15.2MB) [M4A](https://www.mediafire.com/?x4zcac0k08kcnx0) (25.1MB)

 **Box:**[MP3](https://app.box.com/s/s1a0cr8ttj757e70fwu44yu0x8ria84h) (15.2MB) [M4A](https://app.box.com/s/csszulvjoey9jjz01nnt8jf1mj1dh1hy) (25.1MB)


End file.
